Bang, Bang
by TeamChaotixStories
Summary: After a terrible event, Vector has a dream that recalls it. He cannot simply forget the memory and move on. It is permanently attached to his head. Will it ever leave him be?


The light shut off. The digital clock on Vector's bedside read 10:35 PM. It was a little late for the crocodile, since he was thinking about everything going on this week. Espio and Charmy has already fallen asleep, so he stepped quietly into his room without making a peep.

Vector lay down and closed his eyes. It wasn't long until he had eventually fallen asleep. He was a little tired, which made him fall asleep faster.

Several hours passed. It was about to be five in the morning. Vector usually wakes up at seven in the morning. Espio wakes up after five to meditate.

Something was going on inside Vector's head, and it wasn't something pleasant.

It was dark, silent, and empty, but not for long. Vector felt himself floating until he could see everything around him. A dark blue filled the void. There were no walls and no rooves. It was just a floor that kept on going for all eternity.

Vector felt himself. No scars. What happened? Was he back to normal? Was he just imagining things this whole time?

No, he couldn't have. It was all real.

Then, a loud sound was heard behind him. He turned around to see that a portion of the void had opened up. Out of nowhere, Charmy and Espio ran out of the entrance and ran into another opening in the void.

"Hey!!!" Vector called. His voice echoed throughout the area.

There was no reply.

Vector had a confused look on his face as the void closed up again.

Suddenly, something pushed him very hard from the back. Vector flew across the floor and landed on his chest. After getting up slowly, he noticed that there was now a wall behind him.

Then, another wall popped up. Then another, and another. Finally, a roof formed and made everything dark.

He was closed in.

"Hello?"

Still no reply.

A random light from the ceiling turned on. Vector put his hand in front of his face due to the brightness. He was already used to the darkness around him. After seeing things clearly, he looked around the place.

It was just an empty, dark blue room with a light on top.

"Who's doing this?! This ain't funny!"

No reply, just as Vector expected.

Suddenly, something fell onto the floor. It rolled slowly into Vector's view. Seeing the object made Vector frozen in fear.

A single, red shotgun shell. Vector fell back and scooted back away from the shell. Then, another shell fell onto the floor. Vector's eyes grew small. His confidence melted away just like ice on a hot, summer day.

He was against the wall and put his knees to his face.

"Stop!!!"

To make matters worse, something else came into the room. Floating gently to the middle of the room was a brown, sawed-off double-barrel shotgun. The barrels faced the opposite direction of the frightened crocodile.

As Vector saw the shotgun, he covered his face. He couldn't see anything else.

Like magic, the shotgun shells floated up into the air and were now parallel. The shells started to drift towards the shotgun. As they did, the shotgun opened up. The shells were tucked into the back of the barrels, and the shotgun closed up.

Vector had seen everything and did not move a muscle.

The shotgun eerily started to turn towards the crocodile.

Vector shrieked and got up. He started to run away from the shotgun to avoid the barrels facing him. This was successful until Vector felt like he was being pulled away by something.

His running came to a stop and he started to go backward.

"N-No!"

Rapidly and forcefully, Vector was pinned against the wall.

"Espio!!! Charmy!!! Where are you?!" He desperately called, but it was no use.

The shotgun finally stopped when it faced the crocodile's chest.

There was a pause as if everything shut down.

Vector waited for the worst to happen, but nothing seemed alive anymore.

"Is... Is it ove-"

*BANG*

Vector's eyes grew big as the hot pellets dug into his chest. He groaned once, full of agony as blood trickled down his chest.

*BANG*

Once again, the same feeling happened. Hot metal, pain, and weakness.

Vector's eyes now started to lower.

After the last shot was fired, the force that kept Vector pinned to the wall let go of him. He fell onto his knees, and then onto his chest.

Blood started to gather up around the crocodile's body as Vector felt weaker than ever.

He couldn't even keep his eyes open. As he slowly started to lose consciousness, a tear started to fall down his cheek. He knew this was the end.

"Vector! Wake up!"

"Aah!"

Vector was wakened up by Espio. He had a really concerned look on his face. As the crocodile quickly sat up, he looked around and felt his chest. He still felt scars and he felt his heartbeat. It was rapidly beating.

"You were dreaming. I assume it's a really bad one, too," Espio explained.

Vector put one hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, it was."

Vector looked at his clock. He wondered what time it is.

Eight. Time flies, apparently.

"Is Charmy awake?" Vector asked.

"No," Espio answered. "He's sleeping in."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Well, are you alright?" Espio asked.

"I think so," Vector answered as he got out of his bed.

"Okay. Whatever you dreamed about, try not to think about it too much, Vector."

"I'll try not to. Thanks."

As Espio left the room, Vector sighed.

It was impossible not to think about it.


End file.
